


Wowser

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Chloe have sexy times. There is no plot, only smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wowser

The door had barely swung shut when Max felt Chloe step up close behind her and slide her hands down her stomach, stopping just as her fingers dipped beneath the waistband of Max’s pants.

“Chloe, wait,” Max said, putting her hands on top of Chloe’s to make sure they didn’t go any lower. “Is your mom home?”

Chloe made a noise of frustration deep in her throat and began kissing along Max’s neck.

Max felt her breath hitch as Chloe nipped at her earlobe. “Dammit, Chloe.”

“Fine, you’re right,” Chloe said, pulling her head back with an exasperated sigh before shouting, “Hey, mom!”

They waited for a few seconds and were met with nothing but silence. Grinning, Max spun around to face Chloe. “I guess we’re alone.”

“Good,” Chloe said before turning Max slightly, pushing her up against the wall, and kissing her fiercely. She shifted one of her legs between Max’s, her hands moving down to grab Max’s ass and pull her against her thigh.

Max moaned into the kiss, her hands threading through Chloe’s hair. Chloe’s hands shifted her hips slightly, hitting just the right spot and Max broke away from the kiss with a gasp. “Shit, Chloe. Bed. Now.”

Chloe leaned into her leg, smirking as Max squirmed under the added pressure. “I dunno, this seems like a pretty good spot, too.”

“We are not—“ Max broke off, having trouble concentrating as Chloe began to kiss her neck again. “We are not having sex right next to the front door.”

“Aw, you’re no fun,” Chloe murmured against Max’s neck, but pulled her away from the wall. She bent down slightly and lifted Max from the ground, smiling when Max took the hint and wrapped her legs around Chloe’s waist as she headed up the stairs.

Max put one hand around Chloe’s back, using the other to tug one of the straps of Chloe’s tank top to the side, ducking her head to place several kisses along Chloe’s collar bone.

“That makes it really hard to concentrate on walking,” Chloe said, her voice sounding strained as Max bit down gently on the flesh between her neck and shoulder.

“Good,” Max said as she bit down again, this time harder, and Chloe shuddered.

Max continued to alternate kisses and bites along Chloe’s neck as Chloe fumbled for the handle of the door to her room. Once she finally got it open, she stepped inside quickly, kicking the door shut behind her before all but charging to the bed. She dropped Max down onto the mattress and kneeled on the bed as she removed her jacket. Leaning forward and planting her hands on either side of Max’s head, Chloe paused and surveyed Max lying beneath her.

"You are so beautiful,” Chloe whispered before lowering her head to give Max a long, hard kiss.

Max broke away from the kiss, letting Chloe rest her forehead against hers. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and placed one of her legs between Max’s before lying down fully on top of her. “It’s a good thing you’re cute,” she said and Max could only manage a moan in response as Chloe shifted her full weight onto her thigh.

They kissed again and Max slipped her hands under Chloe’s shirt, running her hands up and down Chloe’s back a few times before reaching for the clasp of Chloe’s bra.

Once she had it undone, Chloe paused the kiss for a second to straighten up and pull her shirt over her head, her bra quickly following it onto the floor. She bent down and lifted Max’s shirt slightly, kissing slowly along Max’s stomach as she slid the shirt up Max’s torso. When she reached Max’s breasts, she left the shirt bunched up above them, her fingers gliding lightly over one of Max’s nipples as they continued to kiss. One hand slid around Max’s back and unhooked her bra while the other pushed aside the fabric to pinch her nipple, causing Max to gasp into their kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Max shed her shirt and bra as Chloe moved to Max’s now exposed breasts. One hand stroked and squeezed Max’s breast while her mouth worked on the other. Her tongue glided over Max’s areola and nipple, her thumb and fingers mimicking her movements on Max’s other breast. Max wove her fingers through Chloe’s hair, closing her eyes as her breath began to quicken.

Suddenly Chloe returned the pressure behind her leg to Max’s crotch and Max inhaled sharply, her nails scratching against Chloe’s scalp as her fingers tightened their hold. She started grinding her hips against Chloe’s thigh, clutching Chloe’s head closer to her as she neared her climax.

Right before she was about to cum, Chloe moved her leg away and Max groaned, moving her hands down Chloe’s body to try to pull her back in place.

“Hold on, Super Max,” Chloe said as her hands went to the button on Max’s pants and began to work them off her hips. She removed both Max’s pants and underwear at once, her hands gliding gently back up Max’s legs as she leaned forward to kiss Max’s stomach.

“You better have a good plan to make up for that,” Max said as Chloe’s mouth moved lower.

“Oh, I do,” Chloe said, giving Max’s stomach on last kiss before shifting her head between Max’s legs. She slid her tongue between Max’s labia several times before moving to her clit, caressing it with slow, broad strokes that made Max shiver and arch her hips toward Chloe’s mouth.

“Shit,” Max whispered, hooking her legs over Chloe’s shoulders as Chloe increased her speed.

"Told you I had a plan,” Chloe paused to say before her tongue went back to work. Max would’ve smacked her for stopping but became a bit too distracted as Chloe’s mouth found the perfect rhythm against her clit.

She came a few seconds later, gripping the bed sheet tightly as her entire body shuddered. Chloe’s tongue gradually slowed and she finished by giving Max’s clit a soft kiss before pulling away. “So,” she said as she raised her head, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. “How’d my plan work out?”

“Wowser,” Max said, throwing an arm across her face. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as Chloe busted out laughing. “I mean…that’s not…I meant to…” she mumbled as Chloe continued to laugh, eventually falling sideways onto the bed. “It’s not that funny!” she said indignantly.

It took a few more seconds for Chloe to contain her mirth. “Uh, yeah, it definitely is,” she said finally.

“I don’t have to do you now, you know,” Max said, crossing her arms.

Chloe grinned and crawled up to Max, kissing her forehead before lying down next to her. “Whatever you say, Super Max. My work here is done.”

Max rolled her eyes and sat up, moving so she was kneeling between Chloe’s legs.

“What are you doing?” Chloe asked.

“You,” Max said, and Chloe grinned again as Max began to run her hands up and down Chloe’s legs. She leaned forward, kissing one of Chloe’s hip bones as one of her hands reached up to caress Chloe’s breasts, smiling when she heard Chloe inhale sharply through her nose. Her free hand continued to wander up and down Chloe’s leg for several seconds before moving between her legs to stroke around her labia. Eventually her thumb found its way to Chloe’s clit, her first two fingers sliding into Chloe’s wet folds. She worked her thumb in slow circles, her other hand resting on one of Chloe’s breasts as her mouth continued to glide across Chloe’s abdomen, leaving gentle kisses in her wake.

Chloe closed her eyes, her back arching as she neared her climax. Suddenly, Max shifted her thumb away from Chloe’s clit and Chloe bit back a groan.

“What are you doing now?” Chloe asked, starting to sit up.

Max pushed Chloe back down with one hand before moving her head toward Chloe’s crotch. “I have a plan, too, you know.”

“I can’t wait,” Chloe said, the last word ending in a gasp as Max’s mouth found her clit.

Max waited until she found a good rhythm with her tongue before she began to slowly slide her fingers in and out of Chloe’s vagina. She gradually increased the speed of both her tongue and fingers, smiling slightly when one of Chloe’s hands reached down to tangle in her hair.

“How am I doing?” she asked, laughing as Chloe immediately tried to push her head back down. “That well, huh?”

Chloe’s only response was a long, low moan as Max resumed her earlier rhythm. Chloe came soon after that, her back arching as she gasped out Max’s name.

“Holy shit, stop,” Chloe breathed, moving Max’s head away to stop her still-moving tongue, shivering as Max gently pulled her fingers out of her. She released Max’s hair and dropped her head back onto the pillow, breathing heavily.

“So, Max said, shifting to lie next to Chloe. “How was that?”

“Wowser,” Chloe said, her mouth twitching as she struggled to keep her face neutral. She burst out laughing a second later as Max swatted at her shoulder.

“You’re so mean to me,” Max said, hitting Chloe’s shoulder one more time before sitting up to search for her shirt on the floor. She tried to get up once she spotted it, but Chloe’s hand closed gently around her wrist.

“Hey, were are you going?” Chloe asked as her thumb stroked the inside of Max’s wrist.

“I’m getting my shirt. I’m cold.”

“But that’s what I’m here for,” Chloe said, letting go of Max’s arm to throw open her arms.

Max snorted. “Not when you make fun of me so much you’re not.”

Chloe sat up and scooted closer to Max, wrapping her arms around Max’s waist and resting her chin on Max’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “Will you please cuddle with me?”

Max smiled and tilted her head to gently bump against Chloe’s. “Cut the mushy stuff, weirdo, I’m not actually mad at you.”

They lay back down together, Chloe shifting her arms so she could place her head on Max’s chest. Max reached out to run her fingers through Chloe’s hair, closing her eyes and enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

“Max?” Chloe asked a moment later.

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” Chloe said, lifting her head to look Max in the eye.

“I love you, too, Chloe,” Max said. “When we’re cuddling right after having sex and also at every other time.”

Chloe laughed and laid her head back down, a small smile playing across her features. “Yeah, me too.”


End file.
